Bare Grace Misery
by Underlying Tragedy
Summary: Good students with bad attudes don't deserve to be attacked by crazed teachers with freaky powers. Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and the newly separated Shuiichi and Youko (Kuwabara's in there somewhere) try to help out a feisty ice demon in distress.
1. Default Chapter

There was a chorus of disappointed groans as the two girls were eventually persuaded to stop trying to kill each other. 'How can a cat-fight between two girls who barely know how to pull each others hair be so intriguing to these idiots?' the girl thought as she pushed her way through the hoard of mindless drones.

They were all faceless idiots to her. Conformists; all of them. Bending to fit the whim of the society they were placed in, lacking the much-needed willpower they were supposedly born with. Each matching the next, minus of course, the precious few that managed to break free of the bonds they were placed in. 'Stupid humans…' She seethed, as she carefully wove around the people in her way.

"Kay!" Someone called out to her. She looked to her right; it was her friend Duckie. No, Duckie was not her actual name, but a clever nickname. "Hey Duckie," She replied, "How was break?" Her short friend bounced over to her in her normally upbeat manner, "It was okay, my family wouldn't stop screaming at me, as usual." She pouted and laughed at the same time, confusing Kay. "So, you know Youko, right?" "I know OF him, yes – who doesn't?" "Have you ever talked to him?" Kay smirked and crossed her arms, "And risk being raped? Hn." "…. Good point… What kind of name is 'Youko', anyway? It's like one of those weird Japanese names that you and Lissa are always bringing up." Her small friend said. "…Uh, yeah. Was there a point to this conversation?" She asked. "He asked Lissa out! I could go on for hours about how this could end up…" Knowing this was going to be a very long, pointless discussion, Kay thought fast, "Hey, is that Ben?" Bringing up Duckie's ex was a surefire way to end a topic quickly. She watched as Duckie's attention was immediately redirected to… Everywhere but the person in front of her, and with a hastily thought up excuse, she was gone.

'Why is everyone obsessed with that megasized fox-wannabe?' Kay thought as she continued walking towards her normal morning "spot". There were a lot of students she didn't recognize, but that was probably because of the recent hurricanes and the sudden idea that maybe the schools that were directly hit weren't entirely safe. Gee, what could've possibly made them think that? Thinking back to the pictures of the schools a few counties away that had chunks of concrete missing and metal beams sticking out at odd places made her smirk.

Her thoughts were cut short when two very large arms wrapped around her shoulders in a sick, twisted hug. Immediately realizing who it was, Kay turned her head and bit down as hard as she could on one of the arms. Larry emitted a cry of pain at the sudden violent outburst and immediately let go. "What was _that_ for?!" He exclaimed, clutching his now bleeding arm. "I've told you many times, Larry," She said with disgust, "you may not touch me." "It was just a hug." He said, trying to justify his actions, "Funny," She said while glaring at him, "last time you tried to hug me it was more of a death grip, and you had a knife."

Muttering various things under his breath, Larry walked away with what little pride he had left. Kay made a face of disgust, then spit on the ground, expelling the blood that had gotten into her mouth. 'Ugh, the last thing I want is his DNA on me…' She thought bitterly. On a brighter note, she grinned slightly as she pocketed her new silver necklace. 'Stupid Larry…' She thought as she passed a group of boys overlooking everyone. 'Yeah, that's not suspicious at all…' She thought sarcastically as one of the boys glared at her.

'Finally,' Kay sighed inwardly as she reached the "spot" where she met everyone in the morning only to find it occupied by someone she'd rather not see again. She glared slightly, "Move," She stated in an 'I'm not a morning person" way. Alan looked up and moved immediately, not wanting to suffer her fiery wrath so early in the day. She sat down and put on her headphones, waiting for the others, as usual. She must've drifted off, because the next thing she knew someone was petting her head. Kay blinked and looked up to see Guzzi. "Meh." She greeted her, receiving a "Meh." in return. "What time is it?" She asked Guzzi, wanting to know why none of the others had gotten there yet. "Hell if I know," was the reply.

She sighed heavily, then spotted Scotty; the warmest guy on the planet. Kay swiftly walked up behind him and wrapped her icy hands around his neck, enjoying the warmth and surprised yelp that came from him. She smirked and released him. "Miss me?" Scotty shivered, but nodded nonetheless. "How can you always be that cold? It's not human!" She laughed lightly and herded him over to Guzzi. "Ah, seems as though I'm collecting friends again. You'd think they would just learn to come here by themselves…" She was looking around for Melissa when she noticed a pair of intense green eyes watching her. 'What the-' She thought as she glared back. The tall boy seemed to get the hint, and quickly averted his gaze. Kay looked him over and held back a giggle, 'that guy looks like a chick! …. Oh that was an intelligent thought…' But it was true; his long red hair only accented the feminine features of his face.

She suddenly felt very exposed, and quickly made sure her hair was covering most of her face again. She was about to go find Melissa, but the bell rang. "Damn," she breathed and looked at her schedule, "I hate math." Though, realizing she was only going to be sleeping in first period, she shrugged off the gloomy feeling.

Kay walked into the math room and noticed there wasn't a teacher there – but everyone was very quiet and orderly. 'Strange,' She thought as she took a seat in the back and laid her head down. Her eyes shot open: She felt shocked. Shocked and scared at the same time, as if she had just witnessed someone do something that would get her killed. 'Okay, who did what?' She furrowed her brow and tried to sleep but was vaguely aware of someone staring at her. Kay picked her head up and looked around the room, looking again for a teacher and again seeing none. 'Don't teachers normally teach during class?' She pondered as the late bell rang.

"Hmm, seems as though we're missing a few people." A scratchy voice said. Kay looked around the room again. Nothing. She raised an eyebrow and looked again. Someone was walking towards the front of the room; their pink hair was barely visible over the heads of the students sitting down. 'Damn this is one short person.' She thought, though she still couldn't quite see their face. The door burst open just then to reveal a tall guy with overly gelled black hair and rebellious brown eyes. "Nothing like math class to cure insomnia." He said proudly. Kay laughed lightly at this comment.

He looked around and spotted the assumed teacher, "Oh great, it's the old hag. Hey wait – since when did you start teaching math?" "Shut it, dimwit. Go sit down." The scratchy voice replied, causing the class to laugh. "Just tell me where, oh wise one." He said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "In the back where I won't have to look at you. Try next to Ms. Short, dark, and sleepy." It took Kay a second to realize that comment was referring to her. "Hey wait a minute – Who are you calling some tiny little molecule that can only be seen under a microscope?!" 'Ouch. I'm not short!' Dark was another matter; Wearing baggy black pants, a grey tank with a black jacket keeping her warm -which was hardly working, not to mention the skull choker and tribal henna on her collarbone, she may look a bit darker than everyone else in the class, but…Well there really was no "but". The pink hair moved to where she could see the rest of the person. She was a very grizzled looking old lady. 'Oops.' Kay thought as the teacher glared at her. "My apologies, half pint. At least you're taller than I am."

Kay sweat-dropped at the insult/compliment. Actually, it was mostly insult. She held back a growl as she put her head down on the desk again. The boy walked up to her desk and sat down next to her. "Hey, I'm Yusuke. Nice to see I won't be the only one Genkai'll be picking on this year." "Hn." Kay replied, trying to ignore him. "Hm, where does that sound familiar?" He said with a slight chuckle before following suit and falling asleep.

Something hit Kay's head very hard, jolting her out of her math-filled nightmare. "Son of a—" She said, grabbing her head and looking up to see Yusuke in the same predicament with a very angry Genkai glaring at them. "Fall asleep again and you're gonna feel a lot more than that." She said sternly. "Can you DO that?" Kay asked angrily. "Well I just did, answer your question?" the old woman replied. "Genkai give it a rest, teenagers need to sleep. Go teach or whatever." Yusuke said before laying his head back down, only to receive another, more painful looking "whack". He yelped and sat up. Genkai glared at the two of them before going back to the front of the room.

Kay sighed and leaned back in her chair. Math was boring; there was no getting around that. She took out a sketchbook and started drawing. She noticed Yusuke looking over at her sketchbook and looked up with a questioning look on her face. He grinned, "Whacha drawing?" She smirked slightly, "The destruction of the human race." Seeing his eyes widen, Kay sighed again and showed him the picture of a frozen tundra with a pack of wolves hunting caribou near an ice castle, "Sarcasm. Learn to recognize it." She flipped her sketchbook closed and put it in her back, noticing the bell was about to ring.

"I didn't catch your name," Yusuke asked, rather than said. 'I didn't give it,' she thought. 'Oh, why not? We're going to be next to each other all semester, anyway.' "Kay." She said flatly and walked out the second the bell rang. That guy had some strange energy coming off of him, and she didn't need to be influenced anymore than necessary.


	2. II

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

The second she walked out the door Kay collided with someone. "That was graceful," she rolled her eyes, and looked up to see who had run into her. It was that guy from before: the girly looking one. "Oh, please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going," He said quickly, offering his hand to help her up. "Uh, yeah, don't worry about it," she said, realizing he was sorry, and took his hand. As soon as she was up he looked concerned. "Are you alright? Your hands are freezing!" She raised an eyebrow. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer he said, " I was just in a hurry to make sure my friend Yusuke went to second period." Kay laughed, "Yeah, he seems like m- someone that would be like that." His intense emerald eyes bore into her and she felt very insecure, like he was studying her.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Shuiichi," He said with a small smile. "Kay." She nodded, covering more of her face with her hair.

Yusuke walked out of the room and stood next to Shuiichi. "Hey, Kay - I didn't know you knew Shuiichi." "Just met, now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." She tried to make her way past Yusuke but he grabbed her arm, "Wait, maybe I'm in your class again." "Well if-" She was cut off by the most annoying voice she had ever heard; "Hey Urameshi! There's somethi- Wow who are you?" it said, making her cringe slightly. He was tall with an orange, Elvis wannabe hairstyle and rather unintelligent looking features. Kay stared up at him, trying desperately not to laugh at the ignorance radiating off of him. "This is Kay," Yusuke pointed out, putting the tall guy in a headlock. "AH! Urameshi I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" The grating voice called out desperately. Shuiichi sweat-dropped and said "This is our friend Kuwabara," Kay raised an eyebrow, "Right," Kuwabara somehow got out of the headlock and struck a pose, "Kazuma Kuwabara at your service! My strength cannot be rivaled!"

"Hn. That's quite a word for you, baka." A new voice said. "Hello Hiei," Shuiichi greeted the newcomer. Hiei, as Kay assumed, was about her height, gravity-defying black hair, a white bandana around his forehead, and red eyes. 'Wait, red eyes?' She blinked, 'Maybe they're contacts…' She secretly wished she had red eyes. Hiei looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there, and wanted to kill Kuwabara even more so. Kay could hardly blame him.

Kay felt as though her mind was being read like an open book, 'What the-' She thought in a panic as she tried her hardest to put up a mind block. She felt safe again, 'Thank Goddess for meditation.' She glanced at Hiei, who was now glaring at her. 'That isn't entirely necessary,' She thought, she hadn't done anything to him, and glared back.

Kay walked into second period with Hiei and Shuiichi trailing behind her. At first she thought they were following her, then realized they were in her class. 'Duh,' she thought. She spotted her friend Melissa in the back 'Thank Goddess,' and moved to sit next to her. Shuiichi came up to the two of them "Do you mind if Hiei and I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the chairs on either side of them. Kay shrugged "Go right ahead."

As soon as the bell rang, Kay practically flew out the door. It was the first day back, and she had a feeling she was going to have to fight for her spot by the wall for lunch. She arrived in the Dogbowl only to see that her friends had gotten there first, and therefore had saved many a freshman from almost certain doom. Kay sighed and walked over to the soda machines to grab a cherry coke when she noticed a girl having trouble with the machines. "Oh no, please don't eat my money!" She said desperately. She had mint green hair and looked so innocent it wasn't even funny, and for some reason Kay felt compelled to help her. She walked over and hit the machine, causing the soda to fall out. The girl looked up at her with familiar looking red eyes, "Thank you," She said with a smile, "No prob." Kay replied as she realized that kid Hiei was watching them.

"I'm Yukina, what's your name?" The girl asked politely. "I'm Kay, nice to meet ya." She grinned. Kay suddenly shivered and realized she was having another 'cold spell'. Yukina looked concerned, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," She lied, "It happens when people stare at me!" She yelled that last part and looked over at Hiei, who glared in return and walked off. Yukina followed her line of sight and noticed him, "Oh that's Hiei, I wonder what he's doing here," She said thoughtfully, "I didn't think he went to school – here that is." She added quickly. Kay raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh," She said, not really convinced, but at the same time not really caring; she was beginning to shiver uncontrollably from the inherent lack of heat coming from her body. Forgetting about getting a soda, she said "Well I'm gonna go sit down, you're welcome to join me if you want," She said as nicely as she could, for some reason it seemed impossible to be mean to Yukina.

Yukina followed Kay over to "the wall" where she usually sat for lunch with her friends. After a quick introduction, Kay sat down and placed her hands on Melissa's neck. "Lissa, you're like solid fire." She stated as Melissa grinned slightly, "And you're made of ice, it works"

After a while she started feeling warmer, so she let go of Melissa's neck and saw Yukina's face; she looked curious, concerned, and puzzled at the same time. "Uh," Kay said, trying to make her seem like less of a freak, "…. I get cold." 'Oh that was brilliant.' She thought sarcastically. "I see," said Yukina in a small voice, "I know, I'm a freak." Kay said with a smile, "No, not at all," Yukina said quickly in a knowing way.

Melissa suddenly squeaked. Kay looked over, thinking someone had done something to her, "What?" "It's Youko!" Kay twitched, "You're kidding, right?" She asked angrily, "Why is everyone obsessed with him?" Melissa sighed, "He asked me to meet him tonight at Boston Coffee," She said dreamily. Yukina intervened, "I don't mean to sound rude," 'I doubt that's possible,' Kay thought, "But Youko… Well, he has what you'd call a one track mind…" She trailed off. "I don't care." Melissa said flatly. Kay sighed, "Well there you go." She was about to say something else, but she started shivering again.

Just then Youko walked up and started talking to Melissa, but Kay was too cold to care much. The only thing that really caught her eye was the fact that he was wearing those cat ears you buy at Hot Topic and a tail. Only his ears looked more fox-like than anything. The tail, on the other hand looked very soft and fluffy; very realistic. It even swished back and forth as he talked to Melissa. Kay couldn't help it; she reached out a hand and touched it. Soft. Almost too soft. Youko hadn't noticed her fascination with his tail until she reached out again and yanked it; "OW! Son-of-a—" He recovered quickly and smiled. Kay looked shocked "That thing is real?" She blinked a few times. Youko stared at her for a minute, obviously trying not to snap, then suddenly looked concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked, "You…Look cold. And your lips are turning blue." 'Wow,' Kay thought, 'he DOES have pretty eyes. Stop that.' She scolded herself, "Fine." She said flatly and got up, "Guys, I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to go sit in the sun or something…" She trailed off as she walked towards the sun.

Kay walked around in the sun before heading over to the IB table. She was about 10 feet away when Yusuke came up to her, "Yo Kay, wanna come sit with me and the gu-Whoa! Your lips are blue, are you okay?" "Peachy," she lied, "I'm just a little cold, that's all." Shuiichi walked up and whispered something to Yusuke, he nodded and said "Yeah I know." He said quietly. This amused Kay, she didn't think Yusuke was capable of being quiet. "So Kay, want to come over after school?" "Can't, sorry." "Aw, come on, it'll be fun. We can take turns beating up Kuwabara." She smirked at this. "As much fun as that would be, I'll have to take a rain check." Kuwabara came running up, "No really, come on." She rolled her eyes, took out a piece of notebook paper and a pen, quickly scribbled something down and handed him the note. Walking away, she waved and said; "I don't like to repeat myself."

The boys opened the note to read "Rule #1: Never follow strangers home." Yusuke started laughing, Kuwabara just had a stupid grin on his face, and Shuiichi, just smiled and walked away.

Kay walked into third period; English II Pre-IB. She took a seat in the back and only then noticed the teacher was watching her. She blinked a few times, he did too. 'Uh,' She thought, 'That's kind of unnerving.' The teacher looked like he was on the brink of insanity. 'Nice,' She thought, 'this is going to be an interesting class.' Yusuke walked in just then, noticed the teacher, and froze. Kay closed her eyes and tried to focus on Yusuke. Adrenaline was pumping. He was both scared and furious at the same time. She could only pinpoint those two things though, because they were the strongest emotions in the room. 'Interesting,' She thought as she opened her eyes and watched Yusuke back down and take a seat. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Urameshi," the teacher drawled. Kay noticed Yusuke's fists were clenched as he took a seat beside her, "Friend of yours?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." He replied. The teacher walked to the front of the room, introduced himself as Mr. Karasu, and with knife-like fingers, brought down the overhead screen.

Just then, Larry walked in. 'Oh, great.' Kay thought. Larry apologized to Mr. Karasu for being late, and quickly took a seat in front of her. He turned around and smiled evilly at her. She didn't appreciate this, so she bit the air, never breaking eye contact with him. She smirked as he instinctively grabbed the arm she had bit earlier.

Mr. Karasu looked at her, "Now, now, no threatening unless you plan to go through with it, and of course," he added with a smile, revealing sharp teeth, "Let me play too." Kay's eyes widened as she realized he was serious. 'Whoa,' She thought. Yusuke just continued glaring at Mr. Karasu.

Near the end of class, Kay had learned how to successfully annotate a suicide note without taking sides. 'Wow, this guy rocks.' She thought as she looked up to see Larry sleeping on his desk. Unfortunately, Mr. Karasu noticed as well; he stared at Larry and tilted his head slightly, playing with his razor sharp nails before slowly walking over to where they were. Kay panicked slightly - not that she really cared if Larry died, but if anyone was going to kill him, it was going to be her. She decided to just wake him up with an unpleasant start; she reached over to his neck and grabbed it with her icy hands and smirked as he yelped in pain – a small price to pay for living.

She leaned forward and whispered to Larry, "Maybe you should have picked a better seat." He narrowed his eyes at her, "You wish. I'm gonna have fun this semester." He said with a grin. Kay hissed slightly at him.

Walking into her fourth and final class of the day, Kay breathed a sigh of relief: Economics with Mr. Guy. She had heard good things about this guy – kind of. Good being that he didn't care what you did in his class, the 'kind of' being that he liked to hit on the female students. 'Well, at least I'll get a good grade in this class," she thought with a smirk.

Taking a seat near the door, she sighed and looked around, noticing the teacher was watching her. 'Okay, that's creepy.' She thought, picking up her things and moving to the other side of the room. Kay watched as the room slowly filled with students, two being her good friends Guzzi and Melissa. Then there was Hiei. Hiei confused her; he seemed to hate her, and she seemed to have a serious distaste for him, but they always ended up sitting next to each other.

Sometime during the class Kay had fallen asleep during one of her "cold spells". She woke up thanks to Hiei, who had poked her, nicely enough, with the sharp end of a pencil. "Eek!" She yelped quietly, only to realize the pencil poke was the least of her worries; her hands were covered in shards of ice. 'What the hell?' She thought as she tried to shake the ice off. 'Damn, this is cold! I'm going to seriously injure whoever put ice on me…' Suddenly there was a new voice inside her head; You're such a baka. Caitlin froze. '…Wait, that was a guy. Since when are there guys in my head?' She ticked off her fingers as she counted the voices, 'Loon, Ana, Tala, Roe, I'm missing someone… Or maybe they just left.' Her eyes widened, 'Wait there's a new one? No, I don't need that…Well, maybe I'll get lucky and this one knows how to do math.'

The shards of ice were nearly gone, but they almost seemed to be forming on her hands, 'this can't be right…Am I hallucinating again? Oh my Goddess this is cold!' She tapped Lissa on the shoulder, getting her to turn around, and whispered, "Do you see ice? I see ice." Melissa was about to answer, but just then the bell rang, and she was drowned out by the stampede of students. Not wanting to waste any more time near Hiei, especially since he might've seen the entire incident, Kay grabbed Melissa and raced out the door. Oh, what an exciting first day back.


	3. III

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

Karasu: Hey, I've never been an executioner

Underlying Tragedy: Shaddup, you are now.

Hiei: shakes head

Kurama: Please review .

"Was that ice?!" Melissa asked as the two neared the English building on their way to the parent pick up loop. "YES!" Kay exclaimed, "My hands were covered in it, I don't get it…" She trailed off with a pondering look on her face. "Well, we'll talk later, I'm supposed to go meet Youko, try not to fall asleep during a cold spell again!" She waved and walked off. Kay sighed and walked into the English building, where her locker was. She had just gotten her brand new economics book safe and sound in there, positive that she wouldn't see it again until the last day of school when she heard Mr. Karasu, "Oh, Kay, could you come in here a minute? I'd like to talk to you about…Your annotation." She turned around and saw his evil grin, thought 'Yeah, what the hell? He's evil, I'm not exactly a saint, but if he touches me he's going to lose a hand… And then some.' "Sure, Mr. Karasu, I'll be right there." She said, shutting her locker.

As soon as she walked in the room, she felt different. She couldn't explain it, it was as if she wanted to help something, yet destroy it at the same time. 'Oh, that's not me, is it?' She thought as she looked over at Mr. Karasu. "Kay, I'm going to cut to the chase," he said quietly, and she was immediately on her guard. "Oh?" She questioned, making sure she was still near the door. She didn't want to have to run, but if he seriously tried to attack her, which she had the feeling he was, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk away. Kay had had some martial arts training, but Mr. Karasu was giving off a different vibe entirely, and she didn't like it. "You're a demon." He said bluntly. Kay laughed slightly, "Oh, is that all?" "I'm quite serious. You're a demon, and you're going to help me."

That was it. No one tells her what to do. "Oh am I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Or do you simply not wish to help out a dear old teacher?" "Mostly the latter, but some of the first." She said, keeping her face emotionless. "Fine. I'll prove it to you." He snarled, and with that he leapt forward, his razor sharp claws extended – wait, claws? 'He didn't have claws before – oh my Goddess.' Kay barely got that thought out as she dodged, hearing a crunching sound, and realized that he'd taken a chunk of the marble flooring out.

"Oh my Goddess, what are you doing?!" She said with a raised voice, her anger rising. "Why are you attacking me? When did you get CLAWS? Wh-" Kay was cut short when she realized he had moved with incredible speed behind her and was now stroking her hair. She screamed and lashed out, elbowing him right in the face. She jumped back a few feet, alert to any change in posture he may have that would give away his next move, but all she saw was him grabbing his nose, now bloody and at an odd angle, holding back a scream in pain.

'Oh my God I hit a teacher!' She thought, then mentally slapped herself, now was not the time to be thinking that. He attacked her, she attacked him back, 'Stop thinking. Just stop.' She told herself. The next thing she knew there was an explosion behind her and she was on the ground, clutching her side in pain. 'Was there a bomb there? How could I have missed that?' "That was me, love." Mr. Karasu said, as if reading her mind, "I am a master of bombs. I use my spirit energy to shape and detonate them to my whim." 'This guy's crazy.' Kay thought.

Suddenly there was another explosion next to her, right on the wound she had gotten from the last one. She grimaced but refused to cry out. This idiot had gone far enough. Then she realized; what exactly could she do? Her left side was now bleeding quite a bit, and Mr. Karasu was walking toward her again. Kay's eyes filled with anger, how dare he do this to her? Vermin. That's all he was, and he was going to be exterminated. She just wasn't sure how yet.

"You have yet to unlock your abilities," He taunted, "Tsk, tsk." He was getting closer, brandishing his claws. Kay suddenly felt something in her hands; they were tingling – cold, yet hot at the same time. Mr. Karasu was right next to her staring down at her struggling to sit up, "I'm afraid this is a necessary evil if you want to reach your full potential." He said with an insane smile. He moved to strike her with his claws, but she moved her hand up as if to shield herself, waiting for impact.

It never came. Kay looked up and was shocked to see a wall of ice at least one foot thick separating Mr. Karasu and herself. She steadied herself as she stood up, ignoring the pain in her side. She could see the shadowy figure of Mr. Karasu as he paced back and forth, looking for a weak point in the ice. 'Ice? Did I do that?' She thought, 'How do I get out?' The ice looked quite solid, but then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted out either; her enemy was on the other side, waiting.

Kay narrowed her eyes, how dare he make her hide like this. This was unacceptable. 'Okay, I made it, I can take it down.' She thought as she concentrated on the wall melting or separating, or whatever, just trying to make it go away. She closed her eyes, and opened them just in time to see Karasu lunging at her again. Kay gasped and held out her hand again, feeling something collide with Karasu's claw, realizing she was now holding a sword made out of ice. "What the—" She didn't get to finish her sentence as he attempted to hit her again with the other claw. Realizing she was going to need more than one weapon, she focused a pair of sais, and after dodging a few more attacks, receiving only minor scratches compared to the wound on her side, she was now holding a pair of sais made entirely of ice. Not knowing how she was doing this, but not really caring either, Kay tried to focus on the fight. Thinking would only get her killed.

Karasu stopped his attacks briefly, "Do you understand now?" He asked in a maniacal manner. Caitlin glared in return, cringing as she shifted her weight onto her right leg. 'Damn side…' She thought bitterly. "Aw, did one of my bombs hurt you?" He drawled as he licked the blood coming from his obviously broken nose. "You wish." She spat at him and attacked again, managing to plunge one of her sais into Karasu's right shoulder, pinning him to the wall. 'Okay I'm pretty sure I've never been strong enough to embed ice into a wall before, much less after going through someone.' Kay thought, backing away from him.

Ignoring his cries of pain, she continued to glare at him, "Have anything else to say? Or should I kill you now?" Karasu sneered at her, making her realize pinning him to the wall did nothing for her. Another explosion behind her propelled her forward, making her collide with the wall next to Karasu. Kay fell to the ground in a daze, realized Karasu had gotten the sai out of his shoulder and was now standing above her, and also realized that he hadn't expected her to fight that much.

"Quite the little fighter, aren't we?" He grinned evilly, "Perfect. I need you to fight for me." Kay was shocked and outraged, "Go to hell." She snarled at him. "Oh, I've been there. It's quite nice in the summer, you'll see. And you _will_ be fighting for me. If not willingly, I have other ways to ensure it. I'm a skilled executioner, trained for years, you'll do as I say." He dropped her ice sai behind him and stepped on her left side, hoping to hear a scream of pure agony, but got none. "You idiot." Kay spat at him, "I know pain is a method of brainwashing, but you'll never be able to put me through enough pain for that." She lashed out with a newly formed ice dagger and sliced his Achilles tendon, making him fall down and clutch his ankle in pain.

Kay stood up and glared at the pitiful life form at her feet, suddenly feeling very amused, "How long did you say you had been fighting?" She laughed insanely, "This is too pathetic." She walked to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, grabbed a dictionary, and walked back over the bleeding form. "If I can form things out of ice, can I freeze objects as well?" Caitlin focused on the dictionary she was holding, it slowly began to ice over. When it was completely frozen, she smirked and said "I wonder if this would feel like getting hit with an anvil?" and with that, dropped it on Karasu's head, knocking him unconscious.

It was only then did Kay realize that the blood from her side was trailing down her leg. She was in a lot of pain, but she was happy; she just beat up a teacher! There was another thing; she wasn't cold. Well, cool, but not cold – and certainly not freezing like in 4th period. "Hn, that's interesting…" She said to herself, clutching her side before sitting down at a desk. 'Probably not the smartest thing to do right now, sit down right where I mauled the teacher, but I can't really walk outside like this, either.' Kay stared at the unconscious Karasu, "Don't feel honored, the only reason I didn't kill you is because IB still needs an English teacher."


	4. IV

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

**Underlying Tragedy**: I rated this R for a reason. I'm just not sure what that reason _is_ yet. But I'll think of something (ideas anyone? I'm open to suggestions… Unless of course they're completely out there and disgusting, in which case I'll put it in immediately. Heh.)

**Hiei**: …Hn.

**Kurama**: Please review .

"Not bad, for an onna." A voice behind her said. Kay's eyes widened and she clutched her chest, "Dammit, Hiei! Don't do that!" She stood up and turned to face him. "How long have you been there?" 'I didn't see him come in ... Hmm.' "Long enough. You beat Karasu." "Yes, and I'll probably go to jail if I don't get out of here." She began to walk painfully towards the door. "Oh," she added as an afterthought, "Tell anyone what you saw and I'll be after you next. Just a warning." "Do you even know what you are?" Kay was at a loss for words, this was the most she had heard Hiei say, and to answer his question, "Not really, no. And I don't really care."

"You're a demon. You'll be coming with the others and myself after we locate the other one. Though I'm assuming it's your friend." "What are you talking about?" Kay turned around to face Hiei, "What about her?" Hiei glared, "You really are a baka. The two of you are radiating with demon energy. You probably felt comfortable around each other because you two were at the same level of power. Both of you will be coming with us." He said flatly. "…Hn, I think not." Kay shot back at him.

There was a noise at the doorway, Kay walked over to it, realizing she had frozen it over. "Oops." 'Okay, this is no different from before, wait –What's that?' She thought; she could feel something on the other side of the ice. Something relatively strong. She thought it best to not be directly in front of the door right then, and moved out of the way just in time to miss the blast of ice chunks. She looked at the door to see Youko. "Where's Melissa?" She asked him; after all, she was going to meet him after school, he should know. Kay stared up at him. Way up. 'Wow, what is he, like seven feet tall? Damn.' "The onna is down the hall." Stated Hiei. She looked at him with an "and why should I believe you?" face but walked out the door nonetheless, following Hiei and Youko. Kay was beginning to limp, but not bad, her side would heal, she just hoped it would heal faster.

"Let me guess," Kay said to Melissa as she sat down in the hallway, "You're a fire/cat demon?" She enjoyed her surprised look. She had of course known that if Melissa was going to be _anything_ other than human, it would have to be a fire/cat demon – she just seemed like one. "Yeah, thought so." She leaned her head against a locker and breathed. Kay looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. "What!" She snapped, "I'm not that interesting." Youko turned to Hiei, "What have you told her?" "Not much," He answered, "She got the honor of finding out for herself in battle." Kay glared at them; how dare they talk about her like she isn't there! She formed an ice ball and chucked it at them. "I'm sitting right here, you know!" "Shut up, baka onna." Hiei snapped, "…What does that mean?" Hiei sweat dropped.

"What about Karasu? Since you two obviously know more about this that I do, we can't just leave him there." Kay asked suddenly. Youko looked at her, "Koenma will take care of it. We've been after Karasu for a while, I have a feeling teaching will be his eternal punishment," He added with a sly grin. Kay stared at Youko for a minute, noticing his slightly disheveled appearance, and then glanced over at Melissa, noticing her shirt was on backwards, and her hair had been messed up. Her eyes narrowed at Youko slightly, "Been having some fun?" She sneered, and froze his feet to the ground.

Kay chuckled at Youko's shocked look, "Yeah, I'm a fast learner." "Kay wait!" Melissa came up to her as she was sent a glare. "Don't try to justify it. He's not good enough." She said coldly at her friend. "Who are you to judge that?" Melissa asked, under the influence that her friend would seriously injure Youko, "Hn." Was her answer. Kay closed her eyes, as if debating something, then opened them and walked to Youko, sending him a death glare. "You hurt her, you die." She said simply, not bothering to unfreeze his feet.

"Now, who wants to explain all this to me?" Kay asked, "Anyone? Anyone?" Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the building, "You're late." Hiei shot at them. "Shut it, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled at him, "We got here as fast as we could when we felt their spirit energy." Yusuke looked at Kay, whose wound was still bleeding, "Whoa! Are you okay? What happened?" Kay stared at him, "Clamming accident." Noting the odd looks from Yusuke and Kuwabara, she added, "Clearly, you've never been clamming." She watched as Melissa crept over to Youko and attempted to unfreeze his feet, which, surprisingly enough was working; the ice was melting slowly. Kay glared at the two of them, "Lissa, anyone you're interested in should at least be able to protect themselves. It's not like I tried to kill him." "No you just gave me very painful ice burns." Youko seethed. Kay looked at Melissa, who was still focusing on melting the ice, achieving small flames from her palms. Kay shook her head, 'He would've been fine. I need to work on making stronger ice. Wow, look at me, I've had my powers for an hour and already I'm looking to become more deadly.'

Kuwabara just stared and muttered, "Darn clams..." Then something odd happened; Hiei stared laughing. Well, chuckling really. And more of an evil chuckle than anything. Kay stared at him, wide eyed; she had the feeling this didn't happen very often. "You're such a baka!" He laughed at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to say something back, but for once, thought better of it. Kay looked at him and grinned, "Careful Kuwabara, people might think you care." Kuwabara's eyes widened and he grabbed her hands, saying, "Of course I care – how could anyone not care about such a fair maiden?" Kay stared blankly at him, wondering if he confused her with someone else when she felt something on her hip, moving down and behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Kuwabara's hand. In a flash, Kuwabara was a standing ice sculpture. "Holy…Wow." Kay managed to get out, "I… Didn't mean to do that. He'll melt eventually, right?" Yusuke started cracking up, "It's Kuwabara the ice sculpture!" "An improvement, if you ask me." Youko added as his feet were finally freed from the ice. He turned to kiss Melissa, receiving a death glare from Kay.

"Where's Shuiichi?" Hiei asked suddenly. "No doubt being chased by a hoard of crazed fan girls," Youko answered with a chuckle, stretching his legs. "You're avoiding my question." Kay said meanly, "Explain this. You obviously know." Yusuke stepped up, "Maybe we should take you to see Koenma, I'm sure he could explain this a lot better than any of us." "The toddler knows nothing." Hiei said, crossing his arms. 'Toddler? 'Eh?' Kay thought as she sent a confused look at Yusuke. "Ruler of the Reikai, the spirit world." 'Did I miss a memo or something?' "Right." Kay said slowly, looking over at Melissa, who seemed to be a little busy with Youko to notice anything else. She made a face, and shouted, "Get a room—No wait don't!" her eyes widened.

Yusuke pulled out something that looked like a Compaq causing Kay raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What! Stupid Botan, I told her it looked like one of those makeup things…" He muttered, "It's a communicator, see?" He showed it to her; it had a video screen inside. 'Well that's interesting.' She thought "Nifty." Yusuke started talking to it, "Yo, Koenma. You there?" A new voice was heard on it, and Kay could only assume it was this "Koenma". "Yes, Yusuke, what is it? Have you found them?" "Yeah, and we're gonna need a portal, Kuwabara's an ice statue." "…. I want to speak with the one that did that." 'Oh, I feel so scared…' Kay thought sarcastically. "Oh shut it toddler," Hiei intervened, "He had it coming." Kay smirked at this, 'Aw,' She thought slightly affectionately, 'he stood up for me. How sweet.' She looked at Hiei and could've sworn his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. Being the paranoid person she was, Kay immediately jumped to the conclusion that made the most sense for that, '… Hiei's a telepath, isn't he?' She thought, feeling incredibly stupid.

'**Well at least you're not as slow as the frozen baka over there, '** Kay heard in her head, finally realizing the voice belonged to Hiei. 'Well at least I know who it is now…' she thought, 'Hey wait a minute, that was you earlier! You were reading my mind, weren't you?' '**Hn.'** Kay looked over and saw that he was smirking. 'Why? '**We knew you were a demon, we just weren't sure if _you_ knew.'** 'I don't appreciate such an invasion of privacy.' She snapped, **'Hn. Get used to it. ' **'Hiei, if you could do me one favor,' He glared slightly at her, 'please stay out of my head.' She asked and tried once again to put up a mind block.

Yusuke, Youko, and Melissa were now staring at the two of them, unaware of their little 'conversation'. To them it just looked as if they had been staring at each other. Kay realized that seemed a tad odd, and she opened her mouth to say something, then realized she had no idea how to explain that, so she closed it again. "Yeah, " Yusuke said, shaking off the silence, "anyway, the portal should be here any second…" Just then, the floor underneath them transformed into what looked to Kay to be a vortex of doom. This startled her, yes, but she was more concerned about Melissa, who seemed to squeak and grab onto Youko before they were sucked in.


	5. V

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

**Underlying Tragedy**: I rated this R for a reason. I'm just not sure what that reason _is_ yet. But I'll think of something (ideas anyone? I'm open to suggestions, actually, it'd be nice to just know I have fans at this point ;;)

**Hiei**: …Hn.

**Kurama**: Please review

**Underlying Tragedy**: Right… I didn't really _want_ to do that to Karasu, but what would you have done? …Don't answer that. Really, I – oh never mind. Just read and review.

Kay landed on her butt with a soft "thud" in what looked to be an office of some sort. 'Ow,' She thought, then realized that was quite invigorating, "WHOO! Yeah!" She punched the air, "Who's up for round two!" Noting the odd looks everyone gave her, she cleared her throat and stood up, keeping her eyes on the floor. 'I need to learn to shut up.' Kay waited for Hiei's voice to say something like "Yes you do," or "Baka", whatever that meant, but it never came. 'Oh wow, did he actually listen to me and stay out of my head?' She glanced over at Melissa who looked slightly dazed and was holding onto Youko's shirt still. Kay rolled her eyes, "Lissa, grow a backbone. He won't always be there for you to hold on to."

"Which one of you is the ice demon?" A voice said. "'Eh?" Kay said, looking around, "Who said that?" Yusuke started snickering, "Gee, Koenma, don't you think you should change forms so she can see you over your paperwork?" 'Hm?' Kay looked at the desk in front of them, noticing for the first time there was a toddler there with the letters "JR" on his giant hat. "You." He said "AH! DEMON CHILD!" Kay shouted. This made Yusuke laugh so hard he was on the floor. "EEP!" Melissa hid behind a chuckling Youko.

The baby looked angry. "QUIET!" It yelled. Kay and Melissa both looked at the baby, but Kay was staring at the pacifier in his mouth; 'how does he talk with that in?' She blinked as she realized Koenma was glaring at her. "You froze Kuwabara?" "No." Kay answered quickly, stepping in front of the frozen statue lying on the ground. '…Damn compulsive lying.' "Relax, knowing Kuwabara he probably deserved it." 'Pacifier... Pacifier…What?' "He's always like that?" "Sadly, yes. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'll have Youko explain everything to Melissa since she seems…Ahem, comfortable around him," Kay glared at Youko, "And I'll explain everything to you, Kay." Koenma finished.

"Wait, NOW you know my name?" "…Yes." Koenma side-glanced at Hiei. 'Ah, it pays to keep a telepath around.' "Youko, if you would please take Melissa and explain things to her," Koenma motioned to the door, "WHOA! Hold it, I don't want that oversized pimp with her alone." Kay said sternly. "Relax," Youko cooed in her ear, making her shudder, "I'm just going to explain what's been going on." Kay stared at Youko, trying to pick up on any deception, but sadly couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Like I said before, you hurt her, you die." "Lovely!" Youko clapped his hands together and took Melissa by the arm out the door. "Bye Kay, see ya later, I guess." Called Melissa as she was whooshed out the door.

"Yeah, I'll be going too, I'll just lug Kuwabara's icy butt out of here for ya," Yusuke said, gabbing Kuwabara and dragging him out the door. That left Kay, Hiei, and Koenma. Kay and Koenma stared at Hiei, "Hn. It's not like I'm waiting around for anything." And in a black blur, he was gone. "Please, sit." Koenma said, motioning to the chair in front of the desk. Kay sat down slowly, still hurting from her fight with Karasu. Koenma just seemed to notice her wound, "Where did you get that!" he asked, alarmed. "Calm down, I'm not going to die." "You didn't answer my question." He said; slightly annoyed, "Karasu. He thought it'd be best for me if I were attacked. Though really, I kind of owe him for it – I wouldn't have figured out anything if it wasn't for him." She said with a smirk. "Karasu attacked you?" "…Yes, that's what I just said." Kay answered dully. "…And you're alive?" "Last time I checked, yeah." Koenma paused for a moment, "… Alright." He said in a slight daze.

"What do you know already?" The tiny ruler asked her, "Um, I'm some kind of ice demon and that Melissa's a fire and cat demon." Kay answered, "…That's pretty much it." "I see. Well, I'll just tell you what I know then." He said, clearing his throat. "From what we know, your father was a Class A demon named Dante-" "Class A?" Kay interrupted, then realized she was probably adopted. Which wasn't too big of a shock, she was nothing like her parents.

Koenma made a face, "Yes, Class A is the strongest type of demon, second only to class S." 'S? Super? Superior? Supreme? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?' Caitlin ran things that started with S through her head,' "Now if you'll please let me continue," He snapped, "He was a class A demon named Dante," He continued, 'was? Kay thought, 'He's dead?' He was half ice, half-wind demon. Your mother's name was Cira, a full ice demon, also class A." "Wait," Kay interrupted again," So you're saying I'm adopted?" "Yes." "Okay, that's easy enough to accept - and would also explain a lot, but I know I'm related to my brother and sister." She looked practically identical to her siblings, and there was no way this child would be able to convince her they were from separate gene pools.

"Would you let me finish?" Koenma raised his voice. "Yeah, yeah…" Kay leaned back in the chair. "Now, holding that to be true, you're 3/4 ice demon, and 1/4 wind demon." Kay gave him a look, 'I'm bad at math, but I'm not that bad,' She thought bitterly. Koenma looked relieved that she hadn't interrupted, and continued, "You are, in fact related to your siblings, yes. They are also full demons, but unlike you, haven't showed any signs of demon powers. As for _your_ powers, well you already seem to have gotten the hang of them, or at least the basics."

Just then, an ogre burst into the room with a stack of paperwork. Wait – an ogre? 'What?' Kay had a curious look on her face as Koenma screamed "NOT NOW GEORGE!" The ogre, George, as Kay assumed, gulped and quickly ran back out of the room. Kay closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the stress she was suddenly feeling. "You need a vacation," She told the tiny ruler. "You have no idea – well, I guess do, actually." He replied with a humorous tone. "What's so amusing?" She glared. "You seem to have acquired your mother's empathy." 'She was empathic?' "Yes," He answered, as if reading her thoughts. "Though it seemed to control her at some points. Instead of simply being aware of what those around her were feeling, it consumed her. She felt it tenfold. She required solitary confinement at times…" He added with a sad look, "But I'm sure that's nothing like you – and that's got to be a shock to you." Kay twitched. "… Right. You knew my mother?" "Oh yes," Koenma sighed, "Quite a fighter; cold and ruthless in battle, kindhearted and calm around her friends – at least to the best of her ability. She spent a great deal of time in the forest, probably for training purposes. She was a friend of a friend, that's how I came to meet her. I allowed her to stay here when she needed to be alone."

"Koenma, this has all been in past tense. Are you implying that my mother is dead?" 'She better be, if I had to grow up without her…' Kay thought bitterly. "Yes," Koenma nodded solemnly. "Your father killed her." This took Kay a second to register. "What?" "Your father killed her." He repeated, "It's a very long and complicated story, one I'm sure you don't wish to hear now." "Bullshit, talk baby." Kay glared at him. Koenma sighed, "Alright. Your parents were very much in love..."

:Flashback:

"Koenma!" A woman burst excitedly into the room. She had long, dark brown hair that fell softly around her face, accenting her milky skin, and vibrant green eyes that sparkled, bringing life to her delicate face. "Koenma!' She said, walking quickly over to his desk. Koenma looked up from his paperwork, "Yes, Cira?" Cira pushed the chair aside and picked up the tiny ruler, wearing a huge smile, "PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled at her. Paying no mind to him, Cira twirled him around the room, "Guess what?" "What in the three worlds could make you so happy!" "Dante asked me to be his mate!" She said, sparkling. The toddler stopped yelling and stared in awe, "Really? That's wonderful!" "I know!" "We're already expecting our first child." Came a deep voice from the doorway.

Cira turned to see a man with equally dark hair running in soft curls to his shoulders, with dark, penetrating eyes hidden behind the locks of hair that just wouldn't stay out of his face. Cira turned and ran to him, immediately embracing him in a hug. "Hello Dante," Koenma greeted him with a nod, "Congratulations." "Thank you. You don't usually let me stay here long, so I just came by say 'hello' and whisk my love away for a while." He smirked. "You'd be allowed to stay here longer if you turned yourself in and became a spirit detective as penance for your crimes." Koenma crossed his arms. Dante grinned as he held Cira's hand, "What fun is that?" He looked at Cira, "Come on, I've got a surprise." Cira smiled as they bolted out the door in a flash.

"Where are we?" Cira asked Dante. They were somewhere in the forest, but somewhere Cira had never been before – she found this odd, she thought she had been everywhere in the forest. "Our new home." Dante replied. Cira gave him a confused look, "In the for…est…?" She trailed off as she realized there was a house amazingly camouflaged right in front of her. It was built around the trees and had nature all throughout it. "Gaia," She breathed, "It's beautiful," "I thought you'd like it." He smiled at her, "And it doesn't disturb the forest- in fact, most of the creatures can't even see it." "Well I'm sure the wolves would." She said matter-of-factly. Dante chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure they would, but they don't mind; I already asked if it was alright." "Come on!" Cira grabbed Dante's hand and rushed inside, "Let's check out our new home!"

Years later

"Dante!" a terrified Cira cried out. It looked as if they were in the middle of a war zone: there was blood everywhere; bodies lay strewn about the place. Cira's eyes widened in horror as Dante was impaled with what looked like a sword made of flames. She was unable to run to him due to a broken leg, which had previously been ensnared in a bear-trap. "NO!" She screamed, sending a several ice daggers at the attacker. The attacker was a large man – no, demon. He had red eyes, long, silvery hair, and pointed ears. The demon pulled his fire sword out of Dante, allowing him to fall to the ground, and yanked out the ice daggers that had been lodged in him. "You'll pay for this, Jukka." Dante spat out as he lied on the ground, losing blood quickly. Jukka just grinned evilly and started towards Cira.

Cira let out a cry of rage. Her eyes suddenly became completely silver, her hair following suit. The metal trap that encased her broken leg froze over and was crushed with a feather-light touch. Cira stood up, balancing on one leg, looking incredibly pained and menacing at the same time. There was an icy blue aura surrounding her, "You've made your last mistake, Jukka." She said his name with disgust.

"This is how I love you, Cira: full of unbridled rage." He smirked. "How dare you speak her name, you bastard!" Dante's voice rang out behind him. Jukka turned to see Dante standing with rage burning in his eyes, "Cira, put up a shield!" Cira looked horrified, "NO! Dante, don't! You don't have enough spirit energy to surv-" "Just do it!" He didn't wait: "Die Jukka. ICE DRAGONS!" Jukka's eyes widened in shock. The ground began to tremble as a small crevice was formed, quickly turning into a veritable chasm going down into what seemed to be the pits of hell. Two twin dragons flew out of it, white as snow with icy blue eyes and black claws. "Kill Jukka." Dante commanded, and they flew at Jukka with such force that they created another chasm upon impact. As soon as the dragons were no longer to be heard, Dante collapsed.

Cira slowly let down her dome of ice; her sobs were almost unheard as she crawled as best she could over to her mate's body. "Dante no…" She put a hand on his face, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Her screams echoed throughout the forest.

Cira sat alone in her room, lit only by the pale moonlight, holding a small, sleeping child. "My youngest," She cooed with tears in her eyes, "it shouldn't have been like this." There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Cira said shakily. The door creaked open and in walked a man masked by shadow. "Cira," the deep voice called to her. She looked up, "…Dante?" She breathed, "Dante is that you?" She set the child down on the bed next to her and rushed towards the figure.

"Dante," She said quietly as she embraced her mate. "I thought you died." Dante remained silent as he embraced Cira, noticing she was completely unaware of his intentions, he pulled out a dagger and swiftly slit her throat, making a quick, not so clean kill. The child on the bed was silent, but didn't stop him from noticing it. He slowly walked over to the bed, staring with a twisted fascination at the child.

Just then, Koenma burst into the room, in his teenage form, followed by a few guards, "Dante!" He screamed, staring in horror at Cira's body on the floor, "How could you!" Dante just laughed a cruel laugh, "It's what I do." He said simply, and jumped out the window, running off into the night. "After him!" Koenma ordered the guards, "Don't let him escape! I want trackers on him - get the psychics! GO!" He walked over to the bed and picked up the child, staring sadly at it. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He glanced at Cira's body, lying on the floor, eyes open; showing the horror of betrayal still burning deep.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

**Underlying Tragedy**: I rated this R for a reason. I'm just not sure what that reason _is_ yet. But I'll think of something (ideas anyone? I'm open to suggestions, actually, it'd be nice to just know I have fans at this point ;;)

**Hiei**: …Hn.

**Kurama**: Please review

**Underlying Tragedy**: Listen to Kurama. He'll love you forever if you rate.

**Kurama:** What? You can't do that! You just said in the disclaimer that you don't own anyone.

**Underlying Tragedy**: … This is true. If I did, I'd make you Karasu's loverbitchwhore.

**Kurama:** O.O Excuse me?

**UnderlyingTragedy**: You heard me.

"He betrayed her!" Kay roared at Koenma. He looked at her sadly, "Yes. Shortly after, I had your sibling's memories erased, having "normal" childhood memories put in place of them, and sent you three off to live in the Ningenkai." Something didn't click with her, "So why did you not know who I was?" Koenma looked nervous, "Well, papers got misplaced… You see," He stuttered slightly, "Andwelosttrackofwhereyouweresentandtowhom." He said that last part it seemed like one word, but Kay had used this trick many times to avoid punishment, and understood it perfectly. "You lost me?" She stated more than asked, "Yes…" Admitted Koenma, "Believe me, I felt terrible." Kay sighed, her mother had been murdered, no – more than murdered – betrayed, by the one she trusted more than anyone.

'How could he? How could _she_? How could she put such faith into someone that was destined to betray her like that?' "Why did he do that?" She asked quietly. "No one knows. It's like he just… Snapped." Koenma admitted.

He looked at Kay for a moment, "If you'd like, you can stay here for a while. I'll have someone show you to your mother's old room. Kay looked up, "She wasn't my mother." Koenma looked shocked, "But-" "Biologically, maybe, but that counts as little. I need to get home to my real mother. I'm sure she's worried sick."

Then she thought better, no, her mother probably wasn't worried. Her mother didn't worry too much about her. "I'm quite sure she's fine, Kay. I had a shape shifter take over for you and Melissa." "WHAT!" Kay yelled in an outrage; he had someone take her place? "Just because I thought that explaining everything would take a while," He held his hands up in his defense. "Hn," Kay muttered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Koenma?" Kay asked, "You and I are the only ones that know about my empathy, right?" Koenma raised his eyebrows, "Yes, unless Hiei was listening, but I doubt he's that curious, why?" Kay didn't answer. She didn't want anyone knowing, she wasn't sure why, but it seemed kind of personal. "Let's keep it that way."

"There's still more you should know, but that can wait until later. Hiei, you may come in now," Koenma shouted at the door. It opened immediately, revealing Hiei. "Would you please show Kay to the room in the East Wing that's always locked?" "Hn." Was the reply, "oh Kay," Koenma said suddenly, "here." He tossed her an old brass key as she stood up. She gave him a questioning look, "It's to unlock the door." She nodded and followed Hiei out of the office.

'Murdered? Betrayed? That bastard! How could she have been so stupid?' Hiei glanced at her, and she felt a twinge of pity. Realizing where it was coming from, she was suddenly furious "Don't you dare." She said warningly at Hiei, who raised an eyebrow in return, leading her up a flight of stairs. "Don't read my mind, and don't pity me." "Hn. I don't 'do' pity." Kay glared, "But you like to snoop around in people's minds. Don't." "Hn."

Hiei led Kay down a series of hallways and up a few more staircases; she was positive she would get lost on her way out without a guide. They finally came to a stop at the end of a hallway in front of a solid oak door with a few designs carved into it. "This is it. Someone will be by later to get you for dinner."

"…Okay, thanks." She said as Hiei walked off again. Kay took the brass key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. It opened silently to reveal a spacious room adorned with a few weapons hanging on one of the walls, a king-sized bed in the far corner.

Kay, not really caring what the room looked like, walked over to the bed and sat down, scooting to where her back was in the corner of the room. From here she brought her knees to her chest, grabbed one of the pillows, and hugged it until she fell into a fitful sleep, muttering "stupid, stupid…"

Kay woke up, hearing voices outside the door, 'What now?' She thought as she stretched her legs and got up. She walked by a full length mirror and realized she still had that wound on her side from her fight with Karasu, "Oh, right…" She hissed as she touched it, realizing it was still quite painful.

On the dresser was a giant first aid kit; 'Handy,' she thought as she opened it and took out gauze and those little alcohol pads. Quickly cleaning and dressing the wound, she lowered her shirt and walked over to the door feeling as though she really just didn't want to see anyone right now, and noticed the walls had turned grey.

She blinked; they were dark blue before – and the furniture had changed as well. 'That's interesting…' she thought as she opened the door to reveal Melissa. "Oh, hey. How did you find me?" "Youko showed me." She said with a slight blush. Kay kept a straight face, but the room behind her immediately turned a deep red with dark wood furnishings.

Noticing Melissa's questioning look, "Yeah, I don't know." Shaking her head and opening the door wider, "Come in, apparently this was my mother's room. My _real_ mother."

Not knowing how much her friend knew already, Kay sat down on the bed and stared at the balcony that stood next to the window, which had a window seat. 'Windows are nice,' she thought dreamily. She continued looking around the room, noticing that it held little knickknacks in various places, a few pictures on the dresser across from where she was sitting, a grandfather clock that stood next to the door, glowing from the inside, and another door. 'I wonder where that goes to,' Kay thought as she stood up suddenly and walked over to it. Upon opening it she saw it was a bathroom, a very large bathroom with marble furnishings. She closed the door and went back to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

"So what did you find out?" Melissa asked. "I'm the child of an idiot and a traitor. You?" Melissa grinned, "I'm the daughter of an A class fire demon and my mother… Guess she knew how to pick 'em." Kay laughed, "Lovely." She noticed the room turning a light shade of yellow as she laughed. She saw Melissa looking around the room as well, "Guess it has something to do with emotions…" Kay explained as best she could, "My mom was empathic… Maybe she had this room made so she could be alone and keep everything in check." "Makes sense," Melissa agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Youko popped his head in, "Dinner time, gals." He said with a grin. "I didn't say you could open the door." Kay said, noticing that the room quickly became dark red again. Youko looked around, "Well that's interesting," He noted, completely ignoring what she had said. "Well, come on, I'm sure you don't know they way to the kitchen yet." 'Yet?' Kay thought as she watched Melissa jump up to go hug Youko, 'what does he mean "yet"? How long does he think we're staying here?'

Youko led the two of them past what looked like a cafeteria filled with ogres and what Kay assumed were demons. 'This place is so cool!' She thought excitedly, 'finally something interesting!'

They entered a perfectly normal looking kitchen in a part of the building that resembled a house. 'It's like a house was built into this place.' Kay noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the table; they seemed to be having some kind of eating contest, cramming as much food as they could into their mouths as fast as they could. Hiei was at the opposite end of the table, watching them with a disgusted look on his face, and Shuiichi was next to Hiei, eating politely, not paying any mind to the pigs. When Youko walked in, Shuiichi looked up and greeted the three of them, "Hello, please, sit." He said, motioning to the empty seats.

Kay watched blankly as Melissa took a seat next to Youko, leaving the only empty seat left at the end of the table, across from Hiei and next to Kuwabara. 'Yeah, thanks…' she thought sarcastically as she took her seat. Only when she began to observe everyone did she realize they were eating with… chopsticks? She looked at Melissa, who returned her questioning look. Not wanting to seem rude, or worse yet – a "baka" as Hiei had put it so many times, she picked up her chopsticks and attempted to use them without killing anyone.

'So far so good,' She thought as she noticed Shuiichi was smiling warmly at her, but looked concernedly at her side. "Oh, I took care of it." She said, answering his unsaid question. She held up a piece of food proudly with her chopsticks, only to apply too much pressure and have it fly across the table into Hiei's face.

Time seemed to slow down; Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped eating and stared at Hiei wide-eyed, the smile left Shuiichi's face, and even Youko stopped staring at Melissa to see what would happen. But that was nothing compared to the glare that Hiei sent her; it made her blood run cold. "Oops…" She said, barely above a whisper, hoping he wasn't really planning on killing her.

Hiei looked as if he was going to stab her, or something just as painful, but just then Melissa made a squeak as her chopsticks went flying into Yusuke. "OW!" He yelled, covering his eye where he had been hit, "What was that for?" "S-sorry!" Melissa managed to get out, Kay intervened, "We don't know how to use chopsticks - no one uses chopsticks in Florida - where _are_ we!" she asked suddenly, pulling a dramatic pose, "And why the hell didn't we ask that when we _got_ here?" She stared at Melissa, who shrugged.

Shuiichi laughed lightly, "You're in Japan." He got up and walked over to one of the drawers near the sink and pulled out two forks. Kay blinked, "Japan?" She asked in a daze, "How are we in Ja- Oh never-mind." She said, not really caring. She rested her head on her fist, "When are we going back?" She asked as she thanked Shuiichi for the fork. "I'm not sure, whenever you want to, I suppose." He answered, "We're not going to keep you here, but it is in your best interest."

Shuiichi led Kay out of the kitchen when they were finished, saying something about Koenma wanting to speak with her again. When they arrived at his office, Shuiichi turned to her, "I'll stay here if you want, so when you're done I can show you back to your room," "No, that's okay Shuiichi," Kay said, "I'll wander aimlessly for a while, I want to see how big this place is." She added with a smirk. Shuiichi smiled, "Alright, have fun." He said and walked off.

Kay knocked, "Come in." Koenma said. She walked in, "You wanted to see me?" "Yes, there's more to tell you, please sit down." She sat down, still staring at that pacifier of his, wondering just how he could talk with it. Sadly, Koenma noticed; "Are you staring at my pacifier again?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Kay looked up, "Uh," 'Convincing lie, convincing lie...' "No?" She asked, more than said, 'Oh, score one for idiot me.' "I mean; No." She stated again. It would've sounded convincing, but it was already 4 seconds too late to matter. Koenma gave her a look and sighed, disregarding it.

"Yusuke works for me as a Spirit Detective." Kay nodded, not really knowing why. "He works on special cases involving demons and criminals from the Makai in order to protect the Ningenkai." 'What? Ningenkai? Makai?' "Demon world and human world." Koenma said, as if reading her thoughts, "Ah," She said, still not understanding what he was going on about. "I want you and Melissa to stay here and train, to unleash the rest of your abilities and if you'd like, join Team Urameshi." "Team Urameshi?" she asked, "Yes, that's what we call Yusuke, Shuiichi, Youko, Hiei, and Kuwabara." "Mmhm." "It would be in your best interest," He continued, "This way if you're attacked again, you'd know how to defend yourself-" "I defended myself just fine." Kay said sharply. "Yes, but you were still wounded." "That's only because I underestimated him and didn't know what he was capable of." "Still," Koenma tried to reason, "with proper training, that won't happen again."

Kay nodded, "What about my parents? I kind of have a life in Florida, and it's going on without me." Koenma looked at her, "Well, either you can go back home with an erased memory," Kay cringed at the thought, "Or you could stay here. I could have your parent's memories erased, along with everyone you ever knew." Kay looked outraged, "But that's horrib-" She stopped, thinking she really wasn't all that memorable, anyway. "Are those the only options?"

"No, I could have a shape shifter take over for you. That way no one would ever know you left, and you could go back when you were done training." "But my life is boring. I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through that. And besides, they'd mess it up." She said, crossing her arms.

Koenma sighed, "Okay, well you can stay here until you make up your mind, and the shape shifters are in place until you do. But keep in mind that if you go back with no memory of your demon abilities, you could be attacked again, and you would have no way of defending yourself…Unless of course we start this all over again."

Kay nodded, "Anything else you want to tell me? I'm kinda tired; got up at 5AM this morning… Not to mention got in a pretty nasty fight…" "Yes, actually," The tiny ruler said, "You've probably experienced periods of time when you feel as though you're going to ice over completely, am I right?" "Actually, I _did _ice over." Kay corrected him.

"…Ah. Well that's because you had a lot of pent up spirit energy, and it needed to be released. I have a feeling that since you had so much of it pent up inside, it got Karasu's attention, and if you go back with no memory of this, it could happen again, and therefore attract more unwanted attention. However, now that your powers have awakened, somewhat, that shouldn't happen to the degree it has in the past. As of earlier today, your temperature was probably a cool 85°-" "Whoa." Kay's eyes widened, "But I don't feel any different…" Koenma looked at her seriously, "Kay, if your temperature goes above 95°, you'll suffer severe spirit energy loss, and you might even die."

She blinked. "95? That's it? Okay sure, as long as no one lights me on fire, I think I'll be fine." "I'm serious." Koenma stared at her, making Kay roll her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Anything else?" He sighed, "No, that's it for now. Since you're staying for the time being, you'll start training tomorrow." "Wait, so I don't have to go to school?"

"Not if you don't want to, no." Kay studied Koenma for a few seconds, 'is he serious? Either he's the coolest guy in charge I've ever met, or the most irresponsible.' She resisted the urge to pick him up and hug him to death as she stood up, "Okay." She smiled, "See ya around." She said, walking out the door.

Hallways. That's all there seemed to be in this place. Kay didn't understand how this place could possibly be so big, but she had never felt more lost in her life. She was lost, true enough, but she kept going. Partly because she was too stubborn to go and ask for help, but mostly because she didn't think she could find her way back to Koenma's office.

Kay kept wandering, that's all she seemed able to do at the moment; she had no idea where she was. She finally came to the end of the main corridor she had been walking through, coming face to face with two large wooden doors that resembled entrances to those temples you saw in Japan, or at least what she had seen of them.

Without thinking twice, Kay pushed open the doors to reveal what looked to be a giant dojo. "Whoa," She breathed, admiring all the training equipment and weapons adorning the walls. She walked in and over to one of the walls, admiring the collection of sharp, pointy things hanging from it when the doors closed with a bang.

Kay jumped and looked around but didn't see anyone. '…That's unnerving.' She thought as she went back to studying the tools of destruction. Kay reached out a hand to touch one of the swords, maybe pick it up, not such a bad idea, right?

Apparently it was; as soon as her hand touched the hilt of the katana she found herself on the ground with it at her throat. She was in such a state of shock; she didn't even realize that she had shut her eyes. Only when she heard breathing, and realized someone was holding her down did she open them; coming face to face with an angry-looking Hiei.

"Is this entirely necessary?" she asked, returning his glare. "Hn." Caitlin narrowed her eyes. Then, noticing he was straddling her, raised an eyebrow and said "Gee, shouldn't _I_ be the one on top?" Hiei stared at her for a moment; when the meaning of what she'd said sunk in, his eyes widened, then he just looked shocked.

Kay couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. Covering her face with her hands, she laughed until she ran out of air, then laughed some more when she realized that Hiei still had that look on his face. "Baka onna," Hiei said as he got up, "You shouldn't be in here." "Hn. I was just looking around," She said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Why are _you_ in here?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Hn. None of your business, onna." He said smartly. Caitlin blinked, 'Onna? That's not my name…I'm pretty sure that's not my name. He's insulting me again, isn't he? Stupid Hiei and his Japanese. Fine, two can play at this game.' She thought evilly, "Fine, sunshine. I'll go play somewhere else." 'Sunshine? _Sunshine?_ All my years of insults, and that's the best I've got? Oh he should've just killed me…' Hiei stared at her. Kay stared back. This went on for a while, neither one backing down, neither one blinking.

'He's just standing there.' She thought dully, 'And for some reason it's making me very angry…' Hiei just continued to stare, which made her even angrier, "You know, it really bothers me when people have a staring problem" She informed him, glaring a bit. "Hn." He replied.

That did it. Kay didn't know why, but for some reason she really wanted to hurt him right then. Concentrating on his feet, she tried to make them freeze to the floor, but as soon as she blinked, he was gone. "Whaaa?" "Behind you." She heard. Turning around she saw Hiei, "How did you-" "You're to slow." He sneered, and disappeared. Kay's eyes bugged out, 'Dubya tee eff, mate?' She looked around her, just barely seeing afterimages of him. 'Oh my God, there's no way he's that fast – that's not possible!'

She got hit in the side. Lucky for her, the same side Karasu got her, and right on the wound. Kay fell down and cringed, unbeknownst to her, her eyes turning silver. "Dammit, Hiei" She seethed, "What was that for?" "Learn to fight." "I can fight just fine!" "Hn. Hardly." His voice echoed throughout the room, making it impossible for Kay to pinpoint where he was for any kind of attack, "You're just a weak little onna, barely stronger than a ningen. You're pathetic."

She held back a growl as she realized she couldn't attack him because of his speed. Then she suddenly got a brilliant idea; she put her hands on the floor, hoping to the Goddess Hiei didn't trample them, and iced the entire floor. Kay snorted as she heard a loud crash in the corner of the dojo just a few yards away from her.

Looking up, she saw Hiei was having quite a bit of trouble standing up, "What was that?" She asked him, staying on the floor, not quite sure if she'd be able to get up either. "Hn." He glared at her. "Right." Kay rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up; surprisingly enough, it worked. 'WHOO!' She thought, 'I wonder if I can 'skate' to the door…'

Pushing off with her right foot, she slowly began to move in the direction of the doors, balancing on her left. She was almost there when a sandbag hit her dead on. "Oof!" She fell down hard. Clutching her once again bleeding side, she glared in the direction the sandbag had come from.

"Hiei what's your problem!" She yelled, realizing that the gauze on her side needed to be changed and treated professionally. "If you can't dodge that, how are you going to dodge this?" Kay looked up, "Dodge wha-" She was kicked in the head immediately and was knocked over completely. "AH!" She screamed at him, "What was _that_ for!" "Hn." Hiei fell down with a thud again.

How he managed to get from the corner of the room over to her and kick her with that much force was beyond her – he didn't even seem capable of walking. All she knew was that he didn't know how to maneuver himself on the ice, but then again, she didn't either, she just… Did.

Kay grabbed her head where she had been kicked, noticing a rather large lump there now. She really didn't appreciate that. Then Kay noticed how Hiei was getting to her; even though he couldn't stand on the ice, if he kicked off the wall he could propel himself at her – though not very gracefully - hit her, and still make it to the wall on the opposite end of the room in order to try again. She blinked, 'Wow, he really wants to hurt me.'

She watched Hiei stumble and crash into the wall again, cringing because he had hit it with such force, then got an idea; When he pushed off again, she made a wall of ice directly in front of her. He hit it with a loud 'CRACK'. Kay stared wide-eyed as the shadow of Hiei collapsed and slowly attempted to get back up. 'I am gonna die.' She thought.

"Can you _please_ tell me why you're attacking me!" Kay asked frantically, not wanting to die right then. Hiei managed to regain his balance by not moving and glared at her, unsheathing his katana. Kay stared at him, wondering what she did to incur his wrath when he sneered at her; 'That can't be good,'

The ice directly under Hiei began to melt, making Kay worry a bit. Then she felt a burst of energy coming from him, and the rest of the ice in the room melted. She looked around and thought 'He's a fire demon, isn't he?' Hiei began to rush at her, and she managed to dodge, receiving a small cut on her shoulder from his katana. "You'll have to create stronger ice to beat me, onna." He said coldly. Kay glared at Hiei, wondering if that was even possible. 'Maybe I could beat him if I could figure out how to use my wind powers… But how do I do that?' She took a step back and slipped on something, stumbling a bit: 'What th-' Kay looked down at the puddles of water on the floor left from the ice, but it was red – from her blood.

Looking at her shoulder she noticed the cut was deeper than she'd thought, and it had been dripping down to the floor, there were also several on her legs and stomach; all quite bad. Why hadn't she noticed them before? Hiei couldn't possibly be that fast, that just wouldn't be fair. But life wasn't fair, and he was probably faster than she could ever hope to imagine.

'That bastard,' She thought viciously, 'how dare he attack me without a reason!' Kay flung her hand out and yelled "Icy wind!" A strong gust of wind filled with shards of ice flew at Hiei, sending him crashing into the wall behind him with numerous cuts on him. 'Icy wind? Where did that come from?' She thought, then realized she didn't really care. Hiei stood up quickly, shaking off the ice. He was about to attack her again when there was a voice from the doorway, "That's enough, Hiei."

Kay spun around to see two guys watching Hiei and herself; when had they come in? "Yeah Hiei, Ya don't wanna kill 'er, do ya? Don' answer that." Said the other one; he was a little taller than the one next to him with bushy red hair, blue eyes, and a horn. 'A horn?' Kay thought, staring at it, 'he's got a horn… Nice.'

She directed her attention to the one that spoke first; he was about her height with blue hair that had aqua spiked bangs and pale blue eyes. He intrigued Kay. He spoke with a calm voice, "My name is Touya," he stepped forward, out of the doorway, "Koenma asked me to come here and train you to wield your ice powers. He thought it'd be more appropriate if you were taught by an ice instead of a fire demon." Touya motioned to Hiei.

"An' I'm Jin!" The redhead spoke up suddenly, flying over to Kay, grabbing her hands, "The Windmaster! I'll be helpin' ye with yer wind powers a bit." Hiei glared at the two, sheathing his katana. "Hn." Kay rolled her eyes, "Hey Jin, I'm Kay – but you probably already knew that."

Touya answered for Jin, "Yes, Koenma filled us in. We just wanted to see what you already knew before training tomorrow, so we had Hiei attack you." Kay made a face, "Oh, I'm sure he hated that…" "Yes and no," Hiei said flatly, "Weaklings such as yourself deserve to be attacked so they may see how pathetic they truly are, but you did take quite a bit of time out of my day." "Oh? What do you have to do?" Kay asked, "Seriously, what do you do?" "Hn. Train." Kay stared at him, "You need a life." Now it was Hiei's turn to make a face, "I am alive. I have a life." "No, it – oh, never mind…" She sighed, thinking how weird demons were,

and walked to the door, "So, am I done being attacked? Can I go to bed now?" Touya stared at her, "Don't you want to have your wounds treated?" Kay looked down again; her jacket was pretty much soaked in her blood and had large tears in it, her pants were in the same shape. "'Eh, I'll deal." She said, walking out.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, Kay wished she had asked where the infirmary was; she was feeling a little sore from the fight and really wanted to go to sleep. 'Oh well,' She thought sleepily, 'I'll just find my room, shower, pass out, and wake up for training tomorrow.' Kay wondered if that's all training was; being attacked. If it was, she wasn't sure if she was going to like it, and she had no idea how she was supposed to learn how to use her powers more efficiently. 'Maybe my room is… That way.' Kay rounded a corner and crashed into a running Melissa.

"What the?" Kay blinked. She was on the floor now. Great, now she had to get up again. She was starting to feel really drained, and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep walking. Too much had happened that day. Kay stared at her friend, feeling slightly panicked, wondering if it was her or her friend, "What's wrong, Lissa?" She was about to answer when she noticed Kay's condition, and instead just stared.

Kay continued, "… Why were you running?" "Why are you covered in blood?" Melissa asked frantically, "What happened to you?" "It's a funny story, really, I'll have to tell you sometime. Why were you running?" then a thought hit her; Youko. What had he done to her? "What did Youko do?" she said with malice, though retaining her calm appearance. Not receiving an answer, she repeated, "What did he do?"

Melissa shook her head, "It's okay Kay, really, he just said something that…" She trailed off, "…Took me by surprise, I guess." Kay stared at her, wondering what he could've said, "Mind if I ask what?" Melissa blushed a little, "He… He said he loved me." "He's lying." Kay said suddenly, "Trust me, I'd know." "Yeah, probably… But he said it with such sincerity… It just caught me off guard, and I didn't know how to react to it; he wanted me to move in with him – wait, are you sure he doesn't really love me?" She started to tear up, 'Oh, fuuuuuuuuudge…' Kay thought, slouching slightly.

True, she knew Youko felt something for her friend, but was it love? 'Probably not,' she thought, 'he's too much of a player.' She honestly had no idea if he loved her; she didn't know what real love felt like, and she hoped she never did. Love was a weakness and a waste of time, but not to Melissa. She wanted to make her friend feel better, wanted to say something right, but no words came to mind; she had never been very good at this. Kay finally decided what to say; "He doesn't love you, Lissa."

Kay watched painfully as Melissa's eyes began to tear up even more, but she dared not break eye contact for fear of seeming like she was lying. She didn't want to hurt Melissa, really, but in the long run, she knew she was doing her a favor; the kind of love she saw everyday never lasted, and it only ended in heartbreak and betrayal.

It would be better this way. This way Melissa couldn't get hurt, this way she could be strong. "Oh," Melissa squeaked, finally standing, "I didn't think so… But, he just seemed so…" "He was lying. He's had a lot of practice; it's what he does." Kay said coldly. She hadn't meant it to sound so cruel; it had just come out that way. She looked up at her friend from her still sitting position, feeling incredibly sad. Kay finally stood up and began to pet Melissa, "It's okay," she said in a calm voice, "don't waste any emotions over him; he isn't worth it." Melissa just stood there, staring blankly into space.

"Has anyone showed you to your room yet?" Melissa managed to shake her head, "No," "Okay, well you can stay in mine until we figure out where yours is, okay?" Melissa sniffed and said, "Okay, come on, let's get you cleaned up." Motioning to Kay's now bloody apparel. Kay smiled, "Yeah, Kay got the crap beaten out of her," she said, speaking in third person again. "I'd hate to see the other guy." Melissa countered. They both laughed as they continued wandering the hallways.


	7. VII

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

**Underlying Tragedy**: Okay, this chapter could be part of the reason this is rated R. Finally, ne? If SI (Self Infliction) disturbs or bothers you (or if you just hate people like that), leave now.

**Kurama**: I'm quite worried about you now…

**Underlying Tragedy:** Oh, quiet you. This can't be too big of a shock. If you have a problem with how I write, too bad. I may not own you, but I can sure as hell write about you!

**Kurama:** What's your point?

**Underlying Tragedy:** How'd ya like to be gay?

**Kurama:** O.O Point taken.

**Underlying Tragedy:** Review, bitches!

They passed a corridor when Kay backed up suddenly, "Wait – that looks familiar!" She exclaimed, "I think this is it." Pulling Melissa with her, they both walked silently down the hallway, which, she noticed, had no other rooms in it. 'Probably because of Cira,' Kay thought, referring to her mother, 'Koenma wasn't kidding when he said "isolation"'

They finally reached the end of the hall. Kay pulled the key out of her pocket and used it to open the ancient looking oak door. As soon as she walked in she noticed something was different; 'Oh it's the walls again.' She thought dumbly, 'I don't know if I'll ever get used to that.' She looked at the bed and realized it had her suitcase on it.

Kay blinked: when had that gotten there? "Well, I guess we're expected to stay here a few days. Did anyone tell you we didn't have to go back to school if we join the team?" Melissa looked over at her, "No school? What team?" "Youko really sucks at explaining things." Kay stated. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I need to shower and whatnot. Melissa nodded and sat down on the bed, looking at the pictures on the nightstand.

Kay grabbed her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door, she opened it, wondering what was in it, like some faeries had packed her bag with all the things she'd always wanted. Right. It was the majority of the clothes she left lying on her bedroom floor, which made her smile, then grow annoyed; they had been in her room. She didn't appreciate that. In fact, she'd rather have Hiei attack her every day until the day she died than have her privacy thrown out the window like that.

Digging through some of the pockets, she found some of her candles and incense, and three pictures; one was her dog, who she loved dearly until the day she was run over by her own car. Another was her cat, who had… Disappeared while she was out of town, leaving her utterly alone without her precious animals. The other was one of those small wallet-sized ones you get taken at the mall in those photo-booths with your friends; it was her, Duckie, and Lissa crammed into that small compartment. She smiled as she remembered how difficult it had been to convince Duckie to just sit on the two of them so they could take the picture. They all looked ridiculous in it because of how uncomfortable it had been and how mean the camera was that day, but that's what made it all the better. As nice a gesture it was, having her things brought to her, Kay would've appreciated doing it herself. And she didn't like the idea of having a shape shifter in her room, either.

Kay sighed and turned on the water. She removed her jacket, which had been caked with dried blood. "Great, now I need another jacket." She said dully. She looked at her right shoulder where Hiei had cut her; it looked nasty, and it was probably going to scar – she really didn't need anymore of those. Kay closed her eyes for a moment before looking at the rest of her arms; they were already covered in scars, but these were different. These were the result of her weakness, of her inability to cope.

She ran a hand over the notches on her left wrist, sighing lightly. Her upper arms were in no better shape. She glanced at the walls, and noticed that the bathroom didn't have the same "emotion paint" or whatever as in the bedroom. 'Thank Goddess,' she thought. The cuts on her torso and legs had finally stopped bleeding, but they still hurt. Kay shook her head; she was already used to pain.

Stepping out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel, Kay was suddenly overcome with grief. She had no idea where it had come from, but it was strong. It stopped her in her tracks and made her put a hand over her heart. "Ow…" she said feebly, trying to keep the pain from showing in her eyes. Looking down, she didn't know why, but at the same time she didn't care. Everything hurt right now – she hurt. Kay felt tears sting her eyes, making her disgusted with herself; how dare she cry? What right did she have? How dare she show such weakness to… She looked up into the mirror; herself. Her appearance horrified her: dark, tear-filled eyes showing no strength, only weakness. She looked away, unable to stand the sight.

Going over to her shoes, which had been placed by the door, she reached inside the left and pulled out a small razorblade. From there she sat down with her back to the wall, across from the door, brought the razor to her wrist, and did the only thing she knew would make the emotional pain seem obsolete. Dragging the razor across her pale skin, she watched ribbons of anguish trace the blade's path, and felt nothing.

Kay's heart dropped. 'Nothing?' She obviously wasn't trying hard enough. Trying again, she pressed the blade down a little harder and carved into her wrist, determined to feel something – something she knew was hers and hers alone. Three cuts down, still nothing. Something was wrong; she should be feeling this. Any normal person would feel it if their arm was being torn apart. Kay almost cried out in frustration, she didn't understand, and her heart still ached for some unknown reason.

Four minutes and twenty-something new gashes later, she still felt the same, if not lightheaded again. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, searching within her to find something – a twinge of pain – something to focus on. Kay ignored the small puddle of blood slowly forming around her, knowing she'd take care of it later. Searching on her arm, once again covered in blood, she located a spot near the vein. 'That'll get something, it has to.' She thought, feeling hopeful. With a shaking hand, she dug once more into her wrist, focusing on the sensation. Blood began to gush from her wrist, 'Oh no,' She thought in a panic, 'that's not right.'

She reached for a towel and quickly pressed it onto her lacerations, but the towel was quickly covered in blood. 'Oh no!' she was frantic, 'I couldn't have missed… I never miss…' She leaned back against the wall, too tired to do anything about the growing pool of blood around her.

Kay still hadn't felt what she'd been looking for; there was no twinge of pain, twinge of life… Nothing. She began to feel a loss of warmth in her limbs, but that hardly surprised her. Closing her eyes, Kay decided to try again in the morning, after she'd cleaned up. Depending, of course, on if she woke up or not.

Black. There was nothing. It was oblivion. There were no emotions to get in the way, there was simply… Nothing.

Then there was a faint banging noise. What could that be? It almost sounded like knocking, but it was so far away, probably somewhere else… Nothing concerned Kay at the moment. But the knocking got louder. Louder, louder, until it resembled a frantic attempt to get through something. Kay barely made out the far away voice of someone… Melissa? Saying something, but what? What could be so important as to interrupt her during this… Wonderful oblivion?

Everything came back into reality in a snap. She was lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood. 'What?' Kay thought, attempting to sit up. "Kay! Open the door! Did you fall asleep in there?" She blinked, "Uh, hold on Lissa." She managed to get out loud enough to carry to the other side of the door. "Well hurry up – I really have to use the bathroom!"

Kay pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling incredibly dizzy. She looked down at her arm; it was only a little sore. Feeling slightly disappointed, she examined the wounds she had gotten from Hiei; they were still there, but they didn't hurt for some reason. Kay grabbed two more towels from the towel rack and began to clean up the blood. She looked around the bathroom; most of the floor had blood on it. 'Wow, I had no idea there was that much blood in me…'

Though she was lightheaded and feeling very weak, she cleaned. It was imperative that she cleaned this up. When she was done, she stood up and looked in the mirror; she was covered in blood again. 'Damn it.' She had no idea how long she'd been in there, but it looked like she was taking another shower. At least she didn't feel horribly sad anymore.

Stepping out of the shower, yet again, she grabbed another towel. Then she realized there were three other towels that had quite a bit of her blood on them – what was she supposed to do with those? Her eyes darted around the room, and the only thing she could think of was putting them in her bag. So she did. Stuffing the bloodied towels into her bag after changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, she walked out.

"Finally, you were in there for 6 hours! Did you fall asleep?" 'Six hours?' "Sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought." Kay said with a slight laugh that hurt. She looked at the clock as Melissa ran into the bathroom: 2AM. She sighed and fell onto the bed, welcoming the darkness.


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from YYH, I'd be taking over the world.

**Underlying Tragedy**: There's really nothing worth mentioning in this chapter… All my good ideas have been put to use in later chapters… But wow, the angst is unbearable when it finally shows up.

**Kurama**: Would it be possible to make me look slightly less…

**Underlying Tragedy:** …Gay? No.

**Kurama: **But I'm-

**Underlying Tragedy:** You may be now…

Kay found herself walking aimlessly around the hallways again. It was about 9:30 in the morning, and she was hungry. 'I wonder where the kitchen is?' She wondered. She saw Shuiichi coming out of one of the rooms, "Hey Shuiichi," She greeted him with a small smile. "Hello Kay, you aren't lost are you?" She remained silent for a moment, but it was enough for him to draw his own conclusions. "No, I'm not lost," she tried to say as believably as possible, "I just don't really know where I'm going – but that could be intentional!" Shuiichi smiled, "I see, well if you're hungry, I was just about to go make breakfast." 'He cooks?' "Oh you can cook, good." She said, relieved she wasn't going to have to survive on crackers.

The kitchen wasn't as far as she thought it was; only seven corridors and three rooms down; there it was. "Please, sit down, I'll make some pancakes." Shuiichi offered. "Um," Kay suddenly felt weird; she wasn't used to having people do things for her, "that's okay; I can just look around and find something." "No, I insist – I would be more than happy to make you something to eat." She looked him in the eye, "No really, it's oka-" "Sit." Shuiichi said more commandingly. She immediately sat down in a chair.

In a matter of minutes, there were pancakes piled two feet high in front of Kay. "Wow," She said, not really able to think of anything else to say, "That's a lot of pancakes." Shuiichi smiled at her, "Is it enough? I can make something to go with them," "No." Kay said, "This is for more than just me, right? I mean, there's no way I could eat all this,"

She saw his smile falter, "Not that I don't _want_ to; I don't think I've ever seen pancakes look this good – and I've seen some good…Looking…Pancakes…" 'Oh that was lame.' Apparently the idiocy of her comment hadn't bothered Shuiichi, because his smile returned, "Thank you. I suppose it could be enough for Yusuke and Kuwabara as well," "Great, I'll go get them." Kay was about to get up when Shuiichi grabbed her left wrist, sending waves of pain coursing though her arm. She managed not to flinch, but her stomach clenched from the sudden jolt of pain.

If anything seemed odd, Shuiichi didn't acknowledge it: "Watch this," he said, and whispered "Breakfast." There was suddenly a great amount of noise accompanied by shouts of "Get out of the way!" Kay looked around frantically, 'What the-?' In a flash, Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the table, wolfing down as many pancakes as they could. "Whoa." Kay stated, watching the two. She reached out to grab a pancake, but Yusuke snapped at her hand, making her withdraw it quickly. 'Oh he didn't just do that.' She thought, slightly annoyed. She decided to smack Yusuke upside the head for that, making him choke on his pancake. While he was busy choking, Kay grabbed a pancake, nodding to Melissa as she walked in.

She attempted to say "Hey," but her mouth was full of pancake. Good thing it didn't matter, since Lissa spoke Attempted English quite well, and already knew what Kay meant.

Kay followed Melissa out the door, who was following Shuiichi on his way to the training room – or rather, the "Room of Pain" as dubbed by Kay.

"So where did you disappear to?" Kay asked Melissa, noting the fact that she hadn't been in the room when Kay had woken up. "Oh, uh… Heh, Youko came and carried me off to my room." "… I'll worry about what happened with him in a minute," Kay spoke quickly and urgently, "How did he get into _my_ room? I always lock the door." She hated people going into her room; she valued privacy over pretty much everything else.

Melissa breathed deeply, "He had a key, but now Hiei has it. Youko's still got the key to my room…Uh, Koenma wants them to have the keys so they can get in if there's a problem…You know, for emergency purposes."

Kay's eye twitched, her anger rising. "Don't be mad!" Melissa pleaded, "It's not like Hiei's going to break into your room while you're sleeping, walk over to the bed, peel away the covers and-" "Stop!" Kay yelled as she covered her ears. "You have issues, you know that?" "Yeah, but at least I'm not paranoid." Melissa stated, receiving a glare.

Kay shook it off, figuring she'd just talk to Koenma about it later, "So what happened with Youko?" Melissa's eyes widened and she looked at the floor, seemingly focusing on walking, "Nothing…" She muttered.

"Do you really think you can fool me? What happened?" Melissa stopped walking and looked at Kay with the biggest blush on her face. That's all she needed to do to let Kay know, "Oh my goddess!" Kay exclaimed, "You whore!" she put a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile. "You've known him for one day!"

"We didn't do anything _too_ bad… He's a bit open about his nakedness, but that's not the point." Kay stared at her friend, "…Rawr. But seriously – you didn't actually… Did you?" Melissa gave her a sheepish smile, "Well, not for very long… Koenma knocked on the door and I freaked out."

Kay closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "I'll talk to Youko later." She said with a near-evil glint in her eyes. "Please don't hurt him." Melissa looked at her with a pleading look, "I won't hurt him… Yet." Her friend sighed, "let's just get to training."

"Yeah, at least then you'll be too distracted to think about how you're going to hurt Youko…" Kay rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you give me so little credit: I multitask!"

After a moment of silence, something struck her, "…I don't suppose they make condoms for demons…?" Melissa stared at her, "…I…" But she couldn't finish her sentence before she burst out laughing, followed by Kay.

"My, aren't _we_ mature? This actually concerns you, and you can't keep a straight face!" Kay managed to say between giggles. "Oh shut up! Let's just get training over with…" Melissa managed to stifle her fits of laughter as she walked into the Room of Pain.

"Kay!" Jin yelled from behind. She turned around, letting Melissa continue to the training room, "Yeah?" The Wind master ran up to her, blue eyes glowing with emotion, "Just wanted ta let ya know, Touya's gonna be trainin' ya for a while until you get the hang o' things, then we'll take yer wind powers fer a spin." She blinked, "Alright, I guess I'll see ya later then…" She was kind of disappointed; after all, Jin was fun - Touya was too calm and collected all the time.

Seeming to sense it, Jin commented, "Well, ye know Kay, trainin' won't be all day – we can hang out later!" He was practically bubbling, which in turn, made Kay bubbly; "That'd be awesome, let's just hope Hiei doesn't come in and try to kill me again." She added with a laugh. Jin paused, "Yeah, that'd be bad…" He trailed off, smile fading.

Kay stared at him: 'Bad?' so much for encouragement. She'd expected "Oh, you could hold yer own fer a while." Or something to that extent, but no, apparently she couldn't. "Yeah. Yeah that'd be bad." She replied dully as she turned around and walked into the training room. Jin, apparently having no idea he'd said something wrong, just waved and shouted after her "Okay then! Buh bye!"

Upon entering, Kay noticed that Lissa was on the other side of the room with Youko talking about something. "Nice of you to drop by." A calm voice said off to her left. "Hello Touya, ready to kick my ass?" He smiled slightly at her, "I'm hardly like Hiei, Kay." "Ah," Kay held up a finger, "but it was your idea to have him attack me, correct?"

His icy blue eyes stared at her, reminding her of Shuiichi and his way of making her feel under the microscope, "It won't happen again." He said in a quiet voice. 'My goddess I hope not… Hiei hits really hard.' Kay nodded, "So, what's first on the agenda?"

Touya smiled at her and looked over to where Melissa was; she seemed to be focusing on forming a fireball or something of the sort with Youko. "We've already established that you can form things out of ice as well as freeze them, but those things were not on fire."

Kay stared, "You want me to freeze fire?" "Not right away, certainly not today, but that is what our goal will be for the time being." Kay's heart dropped: great, a goal. She had always hated goals: never 'exactly' living up to them, always disappointing someone. She sighed, "Well that should be fun." She said only half serious, "I'm curious as to what _you_ can do."

"You'll see in time."

"You used a new attack with Hiei, am I right?" Kay looked at him, "Well technically, everything's new. I just found out about everything yesterday afternoon." Touya completely disregarded her comment; "I want you to use it again on me." "What?" "Now." Kay didn't know what to say; she didn't really want to hurt him – and she wasn't really 'feeling the energy' like yesterday, but she didn't want to seem weak either.

Touya seemed to understand, but instead of talking her through it, he attacked her.

He rushed at Kay with an ice sword of his own, shocking her; did he not just say he'd never do that? 'No,' she thought stupidly, 'he said he'd never have _Hiei_ do that again. He said nothing about himself.' She managed to dodge, which seemed to be a strong point of hers lately. "Attack me!" Touya said with force, "Enemies in the Makai will not be so cautious!"

'Goddess help me!' Kay prayed silently as she focused on creating an ice sword of her own. It wasn't working. Her eyes widened as she focused her attention back on Touya, who was still attacking her.

Kay tried to create an ice wall, not knowing if it would work – or if it would hold him back for long, but she had to try something. She held out her hands like before and focused on a shield; it finally formed right at the last second, nearly causing Touya to run into it.

Kay breathed a sigh of relief, "Work!" she commanded to her hands, shaking them, "Work!" She said almost desperately as the ice began to disappear. "Forming an ice shield will not work on me, Kay. I'm an Ice Master." She stared at him, finally feeling that tingling feeling in her hands again,

"Then instead of attacking me you should be teaching me!" She threw out her hands at Touya, concentrating on her icy wind attack; there was a powerful gust of wind filled with very sharp shards of ice that would've hit Touya dead on if he hadn't seen it coming and formed a small ice shield of his own. 'Damn,' Kay thought, slouching a bit.

Kay's attention was redirected to the other side of the room when a harsh voice said "Mine." She looked over and saw Hiei walking slowly, almost menacingly towards Melissa, who… Was standing next to a wall of… Molten metal? 'Oh dear,' Kay thought, 'what did she do?'

She became defensive when she saw the murderous glint in Hiei's eye; there was no way she was going to stand by and let him attack her for destroying, what? Weapons? She held her palms up and focused on a few shards of ice, then sent them flying at Hiei as a warning; daring him to attack Melissa. 'Go ahead, Hiei,' she thought, glaring at him, 'attack her. See what happens.'

Kay suddenly felt very lightheaded but was too stubborn to let it show. Only when everything started spinning and she began to feel numb did she begin to worry; 'No, I can't pass out here…' she cursed at herself for last night's cutting as she continued to glare at Hiei.

She was torn from her thoughts by a sudden but powerful roundhouse kick to the head. Kay flew to the side of the room and finally skidded to a stop on the ground, not able to get back up. She looked up and glared at Touya, knowing it was stupid to not pay attention to her fight, and feeling weaker than she had in her entire life before everything went black.

With a jolt, Kay was brought back into reality. She opened her eyes with some difficulty to see Touya walking over to her, ice sword gone, with a slightly worried look on his face. "That was fast," He commented, "you were only out for a few seconds. I was worried I'd pushed you too hard your first day."

He stopped a few feet away from her, receiving a slight glare. "You wish," Kay said quietly, "hn. You had nothing to do with it." She stood up quickly, ignoring the numbness in her limbs. Before Touya could question her, she formed a few ice daggers and had thrown them full force at him.

Her teacher managed to dodge three of them, but the forth nicked the side of his left arm, causing a small amount of blood to trickle out. He looked at her, amused at how aggressive she was in her weak state. "Next we'll work on aim." Kay sweat-dropped, "Lovely."

Kay walked semi-painfully out of the training room roughly three hours later with only one thing in mind: bed. She rubbed her sore arms and trudged to the only room she knew how to get to from there, which happened to be the kitchen – good thing, too; she was starving. As soon as she neared the lovely room that bore food, Kay's nose picked up on the wonderful scent of chicken and something else she wasn't familiar with.

Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by Shuiichi, "Hello Kay, how was training?" She made a face, "Ow." She muttered as she sat down. "Food?" She realized she sounded like a Neanderthal at this point, but she was too pained and hungry to care. Kay gave Shuiichi a huge smile as he placed a picture-perfect meal in front of her, and devoured it in less than 30 seconds. She sighed, "Thanks Shuiichi, I was starved." "My pleasure." He beamed. 'My God this guy is far too nice for his own good.'

Kay realized she was no longer sleepy. Sore, but not sleepy. "Well, so much for going back to bed," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Bed? Why would ya do that?" A happy Irish voice said in her ear, making her jump slightly. Kay turned around, "Bed means sleep. Sleep means happy Kay." She justified. "Oh please," Jin rolled his eyes while smiling, "There's too much ta do – c'mon!" He grabbed her wrist and practically ran out the door, nearly knocking Melissa and Youko over. "Sorry Liss," Kay called behind her as Jin continued to whisk her through various hallways.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to stop, only to realize Jin was a lot stronger than her, and he wasn't stopping. He looked back at her with a toothy grin, "Outside, o' course! There's no room in here." Kay blinked, 'No room? Room for _what_, this place is huge!'

"Though, I always seem ta get lost on me way back to the front doors…" Jin trailed off, then got a mischievous grin on his face, "But who needs doors?" He said while walking over to a nearby balcony. "Um, doors are always nice – whoa this is at least six stories high!" Kay's eyes widened as he hopped up on the ledge, not letting go of her wrist, "What are you doi-" she let out a surprised yell as he dove off, taking her with him.

It took Kay a moment to realize she wasn't falling. She looked at Jin, who was grinning ear to ear; still holding onto her wrist, "See?" She looked around; she was floating in mid-air a few feet away from the balcony.

"But we can do better than jus' float around all day, right?" Kay stared into his big blue eyes as if to say, "That'd be great, but I can't fly." Jin didn't bother explaining, but just grabbed her waist and launched her up into the air, "You can do it!" Kay shut her eyes, "I CAN'T FLY, IDIOT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she began to plummet toward the ground.

It wasn't until about three minutes later that she finally opened her eyes again to see Jin a few inches away from her face, his blue eyes boring into her confused brown ones - waiting for her to say something about "not being able to fly" again.

Kay looked down to see the ground slowly approaching her feet. As her toes softly touched the ground, she looked back up at Jin, "Oh, well… Maybe I can." She felt like an idiot, "I wish someone had told me about that sooner."

The Wind master laughed, "Oh good, fer a second I thought maybe ye were afraid o' heights like Touya." Kay felt devious suddenly, 'Afraid of heights? Touya? Really?' Though she hardly had time to form a plan, before Jin grabbed her hand and flew off again, this time not creating wind for her, as if to say she had to do it herself this time.

Jin made a sudden incline and released Kay's hand, sending her flying up again, only this time she didn't mind. She concentrated and focused on not splattering on the ground, knowing full well that since she had done it once, she could do it again.

Kay descended slightly before a strong updraft blew her back up again. She grinned, put herself into a dive position, and used her knowledge of aerodynamics to build up her speed going down. About 20 feet before she hit the ground, a strong gust propelled her up again, making her smile. Flying was like freedom: no rules, no boundaries, nothing but flight. Now she knew why Jin was so damn happy all the time.

Jin flew up next to her, "Fast learner, ye are!" Kay laughed, "Well if I wasn't, wouldn't I be dead?" She and Jin zoomed around, laughing without a care in the world. Kay tried spun around a few times before continuing her rise and quick drops.

Kay couldn't believe it; she was flying! She remembered how her dad had said nearly every day of her life that he wished he could fly. He used to say he would have an airplane one day, just so he could be that much closer to his dream. "My dad would love th-" she cut herself off, earning a quizzical look from the Wind master. 'Right, my dad… Well, father figure, I guess.' She thought, shaking her head. 'He can't know…Hell, if I accept Koenma's offer, he won't even remember – ah, screw it, I never liked him that much anyway.' And she blew off any thoughts of her family.

Kay looked down at the balcony to see Melissa watching her with a mixed look of shock and glee on her face. Kay flew down and came to a sitting position in the air just off the balcony, "Hey." She said, grinning. Melissa stared at her, "I wish I could fly like that…" Kay smirked, "Wish granted!" She said quickly and grabbed onto her friends wrist and brought her up to meet the wind that had picked up considerably. "NO WAIT!" Melissa yelled frantically, "I'm afraid of heights." Kay sweat dropped. "Make up your mind." She snapped and crossed her arms.

It was then that Kay realized the wind keeping her up had died down, and she seemed to be looking up at Melissa. 'Hm?' She gasped as the wind suddenly stopped supporting her, forcing her to grab onto the ledge. "What the hell?" She slightly yelled, happiness gone. Jin flew up to her and brought her up to the balcony again, "Sorry lass, should a' told ye about that; flyin' can be a bit drainin' at first. You're gonna have to work up yer endurance." Kay sighed, "Oh, well thanks."

She was actually really glad Jin had shown her she could fly, because there was no way she would've tested _that_ out on her own.


End file.
